1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to video processing, and more particularly, to false-color suppression.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional television signals (including NTSC format TV signals and PAL format TV signals) are composed of luminance signals and chrominance signals. Generally, the luminance signals and chrominance signals are superimposed on the same carrier within the television signals. When a television receives the television signals, it needs to separate the luminance signals and the chrominance signals so as to display images on the screen.
If the luminance signals and chrominance signals are not completely separated, the problems of cross-color or cross-luminance can arise (collectively, false color effect). As a result, some image defects such as false color artifacts may be present on the screen.
Conventional false-color suppression operations need to perform video detections to determine if the image is still (or stationary) so as to decide the most suitable false-color suppression operation. However, the conventional art not only needs a considerable computational requirement but also needs additional memory space to store video data required for the video detections.